


Debauched

by cecemarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Shibari, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty
Summary: She had no idea what Cormac had in store for her tonight. Slowly but surely, he had been conquering her list of fantasies, though she still had many left—each one more depraved as the list dwindled down.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Pansy Parkinson, Cormac McLaggen/Pansy Parkinson/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	Debauched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/gifts).



> Happy Christmas sweet ravenslight! You are truly a light in the fandom, and I hope this fic makes your Holidays a little brighter.

Pansy checked herself over in the mirror one more time before leaving for her appointment. 

The dress, if one could really call the slip of fabric she was instructed to wear a dress, fit her exactly how Cormac said it would. The black silk was charmed to perfectly accent every one of her curves. The bodice was lined with invisible boning and laced at the back while the off the shoulder detail allowed her to show off enough skin to feel sexy, but sufficiently maintain her modesty. The slit up the left side left little to the imagination, ensuring that one of her best assets was well-displayed. 

She had no idea what Cormac had in store for her tonight. Slowly but surely, he had been conquering her list of fantasies, though she still had many left—each one more depraved as the list dwindled down. 

Pansy took a calming breath before entering the club, slipping into the appropriate state of mind, silent and submissive unless told otherwise. Her gaze quickly found Cormac waiting for her at the bar. As he turned and caught sight of her, she watched as his eyes turned predatory, her skin heating as his gaze trailed over every inch of her. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, leaving a dull shine over the pout she had longed to devour since their last meeting. 

He was out of his chair and closing the distance between them before she could take another step. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, and lingered to whisper in her ear, his warm breath ghosting over her neck causing gooseflesh to erupt over her skin. 

“Gorgeous, pet. Even better than I imagined.” His words had more effect on her than she ever cared to admit, especially to him. If she had knickers on, they would be sticky with the slick that was already seeping from between her thighs. 

She sighed as Cormac lathed his tongue over her pulse point, fighting the urge to touch him back, knowing she didn’t have permission, _yet._

“Good girl. You may touch me now, pet,” he murmured against her neck, leaving a love bite there. 

Pansy’s hands immediately sought purchase in Cormac’s golden locks, the rake of her nails against his scalp causing him to groan. 

“Mmmmm,” Cormac moaned against her ear. “As bad as I would love to _debauch_ you right here for everyone to watch, I have a special surprise set up for us in my room. Walk with me, gorgeous.” 

She waited to move until he held an arm out to her, obviously testing her obedience. 

He chuckled, “Well done, Pansy. Now let’s go.” 

She curled her hand against the thick muscle of his bicep, the silk shirt against her palm cooling her heated hand. 

Cormac ushered her into an empty elevator where he hit the button for the familiar floor that contained his room before immediately turning and pressing her body against the back of the elevator. The pressure of his lips on hers caused her heart to race. 

He forced her legs apart with his knee, situating it against her centre, his right hand coming up to caress her exposed thigh. She gasped, the friction doing nothing to soothe her mounting desire. 

Cormac parted her lips with his tongue, asserting his dominance with each flick and exploration of her mouth, while his left hand smoothed up her body before resting at the base of her neck. The sensation of his hand there caused her racing heart to stutter in her chest before resuming a steady tattoo against her ribs. 

The ding of the elevator signalling their arrival on the floor was like being doused with ice water and Cormac stepped away from her, leading her by the arm out of the elevator and down the hall. 

Once they entered the room, Cormac once again pinned her against the wall, kissing her before trailing his lips across her cheek, down her neck, and biting her shoulder before soothing the mark with his tongue. 

She opened her eyes and caught her reflection in the mirror looking positively debauched, with kiss-swollen lips, flushed skin and blooming love bites adorning her neck. Cormac lifted her leg over his hip through the slit in her dress and ground his clothed erection against her centre, causing a “fuck” to fall from her lips. 

Cormac stilled. “Did I say you could speak, pet?” 

Pansy bit her lower lip and shook her head no. 

“You may speak, pet.” 

“Sorry, sir.” 

“I forgive you. It has been longer than usual between meets. It took me a few extra days to set up tonight’s scene.” He punctuated his sentence with a roll of his hips against her centre. 

He placed another searing kiss against her lips before setting her back down.

His hands landed gently on her cheeks and he kissed her sweetly this time, resting his forehead against hers, “Okay, love?” 

She smiled at his subtle slip from dominance and nodded in return. “What do you have planned tonight, sir?” 

He motioned for her to follow him and spoke as they entered the room,“The next kink on your list of fantasies, but not just one. I needed assistance for this one.” 

Pansy’s mind whirred with possibilities, which of the fantasies left required assistance, would he be sharing her with another person? Would that person be touching her or just watching? Being watched was on that list, and the thought of it made her already slick thighs _more_ slick. 

Cormac unbuttoned his shirt as he did when they were about to begin a scene, and chuckled when he looked down at the stains she left not just on his knee, but the placket of his trousers as well. “All this for me, pet? I will make you clean that up later, but for now, I wanted to introduce you to my assistant for tonight.”

He motioned toward the part of the room she couldn’t see and Pansy gasped as none other than Neville Longbottom appeared in the room. 

“My goodness Cormac, you weren’t lying. She looks positively sinful.” 

She nodded in greeting at Neville, her face heating at his appraisal of her body. 

Neville Longbottom, once an awkward and lanky child at Hogwarts, now dripped with sex appeal. She wanted to run her fingers through his perfectly tousled dark blonde hair and feel the scratch of his stubble against her thighs—to curl her fingers around the taught muscles of his arms and taste the impressive bulge hiding in his trousers.

They had shared many a heated glance while in the club, most recently while Cormac teased her clit below the table and talked with a group of investors. She was forced to remain stoic as Cormac brought her to the edge over and over, never once letting her finish. Neville seemed to be privy to what Cormac was doing. His sultry smirk and raised brow, as she chewed the inside of her lip to prevent from moaning, almost sent her over the edge multiple times.

She looked to Cormac for her next instruction, trying to shake the memory from the forefront of her mind, feeling a new surge of arousal leak from between her legs. 

“Do you know what Neville wants to do, pet?” Cormac’s tongue peeked out to lick his lips once more. 

Pansy looked at Neville, who had his arms crossed over his chest, raised his brow at her as she attempted to look for the answer in his eyes. 

“No, sir.”

Cormac crossed the space between them, moving behind her, to rest his hands on the small of her waist. Though his breath was hot on her ear, she never broke eye contact with Neville. 

“He wants to watch you come, love. Over and over, do you think we can show him that?” 

Pansy moaned as Cormac pushed the slit of her dress to the side exposing her wet cunt to the cool air of the room. 

Cormac’s fingers trailed through the trimmed thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs before pushing against her clit, causing her breath to stutter in her throat. “Would you like that, pet? Neville watching you come on my fingers, and my face, and my cock?” 

“Yes, sir,” she whimpered as Cormac expertly rubbed circles over clit, using her own slick to lubricate his touch. 

“Go to the bed so we can show him how wet you are right now.” Cormac released her, but she hadn't taken a full step when he spoke again—“As stunning as you look, pet, that dress needs to go.” Cormac licked his fingers and pulled them from his mouth with a _pop._

Pansy unzipped her dress, dropping it to the floor quickly before grasping her hands behind her back and taking the few extra steps towards the bed. She looked over to Cormac who was speaking to Neville in hushed tones, the anticipation killing her with how desperately she needed to come. 

She stood at the side of the bed, waiting for further instruction. The men looked in her direction, causing a new wave of gooseflesh to rise. She could feel her nipples pebble at the sensation, sending a delicious zing towards her centre and she pressed her thighs together in an attempt to calm her needy, clenching cunt.

With a flick of his wand, a chair appeared at the bedside and Cormac gestured for Neville to sit while he moved towards Pansy, as he rolled his sleeves putting his muscled forearms on display.

He moved behind her, lowering his head to the side of her so he could whisper in her ear. “This okay, love?” 

“Yes, sir.” Her heart swelled at the gesture. Even though he was her dominant while at the club, he was still her boyfriend every other day. 

“Good. Now, lay at the edge of the bed, right there in the middle.” 

Pansy moved quickly, not wanting to delay any more pleasure, and as she laid in position, Neville took his seat. Despite being out of arm's reach, he would be able to see everything. The thought of Neville watching her caused a rush of fluid to coat her thighs. 

Cormac approached her, grabbing Pansy’s hips and pulling her towards the foot of the bed so that her hips were hanging off the edge. She watched as he kneeled, levelling his face with her centre. He parted her thighs wide, leaving Neville with an unobstructed view of her dripping cunt. 

“My my, pet. You are positively drenched. Can you see that Neville? Her cunt is soaked.” 

“Oh, yes. I can.”

Cormac placed her right leg over his shoulder to give him leverage without ruining the view for Neville and latched his lips around her clit, applying gentle suction. His fingers expertly parted her folds before pushing into her, and lightly toying with the spot inside her she could never reach on her own. 

The anticipation of what would happen tonight had her on edge, and the trip in the elevator had only added more tension. If he continued like this, he would have her coming for the first time within seconds. 

“Stop thinking, pet. Come for us if that’s what you want.” Cormac’s deep voice, laced with the evidence of his own arousal, granting explicit permission, spurred her on. She focused on the sensations as he reattached his mouth to her clit, his teeth nibbling at the sensitive bud. She reached for his hair and pulled hard as she began to tumble over the edge. She keened, a long warm sound falling from her lips as her body tumbled over the edge.

“That’s one. How many more can you give me, love?” 

Cormac added another finger, increasing the stretch he knew she would need to accommodate him. His other finger dipped into her, gathering some of her slick and trailed down to her puckered hole before pressing slowly inside. The delicious pressure of his finger in her bum provided her with a new onslaught of sensation. 

The sound of deep grunt that she knew couldn’t have been Cormac made her turn and look toward Neville in her fuzzy post-orgasm haze. He was a sight to behold, his trousers pushed down over his hips to expose his cock and bollocks, one hand fisting up over his length while the other gently massaged his sack. 

Cormac must have looked as well because he let out a small chuckle, “Look what you are doing to Neville, pet. I bet he is hard as granite, don’t you think?” 

Pansy rocked her hips against the bed as she watched Neville pleasure himself. 

With three fingers stroking her walls and one teasing her bum, Cormac moved his thumb to rub at her clit, causing her second orgasm to peak unexpectedly. 

Pansy could hear the panted breaths as Neville’s strokes increased, and looked over in time to see him reach completion, rope after rope of his seed coating his hand. 

She shivered and her walls clamped around Cormac’s fingers. “That’s two. Like that, pet? Him coming for you after you came for him? I can feel how tight you get knowing he’s watching. Are you ready for my cock?” 

She nodded and breathed the words out on a contented sigh, “Yes, please.” 

“Good. Remember how I told you we were going to mark a couple of fantasies off your list tonight? I thought maybe Neville could tie you up all pretty for me and watch as I fuck your pretty pussy. How does that sound?” 

The thought of it made her moan and Cormac chuckled. “I thought you might be agreeable. We decided to use strips of silk instead of rope since this is new. Next time, we won’t be so generous,” he said with a wink. 

Pansy didn’t miss the implication. They hadn’t even begun but already she couldn’t wait to experience next time. 

“I’m going to leave Neville to tie you up so I can be surprised. Okay, love?” Cormac said, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss against her lips. The sweetness of the change caught her off guard and she couldn’t help but happily sigh against his mouth. It was similar to the kisses he gave her on their lunch-dates or when she curled up next to him in his flat to watch a movie, but it was charged with the anticipation and arousal she knew he felt. She felt it too, the constant thrill of not always knowing what would come next when they spent an evening at the club, bathed in debauchery and stepping out of the perfect shroud of modesty their positions in society forced upon them. 

The curve of his nose brushed over hers as he pulled away, his thumb drawing down over her pouted lips before turning to Neville. “Tell her what you need her to do Neville, she knows not to move or speak unless you tell her to.” 

Pansy’s lips pressed together as Neville nodded— “Of course, I will come and get you once I am finished.” —and turned to Pansy. “Can you please sit for me, Pansy?” 

She immediately shifted to the edge of the bed, sitting upright and poised as she watched Cormac retreat into the next room. 

“Spread your legs.” He summoned a length of silk and kneeled in front of her.

Pansy obeyed, watching Neville’s face flush as his eyes found her wet and swollen cunt when her legs slowly parted. He let out a shuddering breath and looked up into her eyes, his pupils blown wide. 

“Cormac is one lucky son of a bitch,” he whispered before returning his attention to the silk in his hand. 

He began wrapping and knotting an intricate pattern along her left leg, working quickly and efficiently stopping mid-thigh, before creating a matching pattern along her right leg. She watched as sweat began to form on his temples from the intensity of his concentration. 

“Stand please,” he said, his gruff voice sending a shiver down her spine. It was rare that her body reacted so willingly to other dominant men, Cormac being the primary exception, but there was something about _this_ man that made her thighs shake with need. 

Pansy slid off the edge of the bed and stood in front of Neville, unsure of how close he wanted her. She stilled in her uncertainty, before tentatively shuffling her feet forward. 

Neville’s hands grasped her thighs and tugged her forward until her quim was within centimetres of his face. 

“There.” 

He nudged her feet apart until her thighs no longer touched and she gulped loudly, knowing that he would be able to smell _and see_ how wet she was. He started a new knot pattern in his hands before holding it into position. 

She gasped as he placed the knot of silk just out of reach of her clit, but with any flex of her hips, it would hit its target. He began wrapping silk around her hips and carefully tied it into the existing lace pattern on her legs. 

His hand slipped to a sensitive spot on her upper thigh, forcing a gasp from her lips as he grazed her clit with the back of his hand, her body still sensitive from its previous two orgasms. 

He cleared his throat, his voice dropping to just above a whisper, “I’m sorry, I didn’t―I wasn’t supposed―it was an accident. I have to go between your legs here, can you put your foot on my thigh?” 

Pansy followed his lead as he guided her to the position he needed. A dark rumble vibrated through his chest. “You are dripping. _Fuck._ ” A thick pause filled the air as Neville continued wrapping the rope around her body, his voice raw with need when he spoke again. _“_ Damn Cormac for his no-touch rule. I just wish I could lick that sweet quim of yours.”

Between the sounds he was making, and things he was _saying_ , Pansy’s sex was throbbing, desperate to be touched. Flashes of Neville on his knees, his head between her thighs, his tongue circling her clit and lapping at her juices caused a choked moan to fall from her lips. Heat flooded her face, and when she looked down, Neville seemed to be picturing the same thing himself. When he finally managed to speak, his voice was strained. 

“Give me your hand, please.” 

Pansy held out her hand and Neville guided it between the intricate knot above her clit and her skin to cover her sodden folds. 

He sighed and Pansy couldn’t help but wonder if it was out of relief or disappointment. 

She wasn’t thinking about it for long though as his hand grazed hers again, a cool strip of silk being placed on the uppermost part of her thigh. She sighed as Neville lowered her foot and placed the opposite one on his other thigh, repeating the same motions, his gentle caresses against her skin doing nothing for the ache between her thighs. 

“You can move your hand, I―I think I’m done there. Can you turn around and face the bed?” 

A gentle hand at her shoulder blade guided her down to lay against the mattress. “Bend down, I need to check the tension.” 

She whimpered as his knuckles grazed her arse, every touch seemingly amplified due to the intricate knots he had placed over the entirety of her lower body. 

“You may turn back now.” 

She pressed up and off of the bed, turning to face him once more, swallowing thickly when she realized he was taller than Cormac, towering much higher over her than she was used to. Cormac couldn’t have picked a better partner for them. Rather than being riddled with anxiety at Cormac’s absence, she was filled with anticipation of how he might react to the sight of her presented like a Christmas present—all wrapped in silk and intricate patterns. Neville’s sure hand and steady presence, as he continued winding the strips of silk over her arms, creating a delicate pattern from shoulder to wrist, made her feel safe and cared for. It was something she had only ever felt with Cormac and her gut twisted in wonder as she pondered these new and unexpected feelings in a bid to distract herself from the knot pressing against her clit.

He cleared his throat again, turning his head side to side as he surveyed his work, beads of sweat gathering at his temples. Pansy was certain if she looked down she would see a definitive tent in his trousers. 

“Can you kneel on the bed, so I can be level with you?” 

She nodded and crawled up onto the bed, kneeling on the soft mattress.

“I just have your breasts and your back and I am done, okay?” She nodded in reply. 

“Can―can you lift―your…” he sighed, “I’m sorry, I am being terribly unprofessional. Can you lift your breast for me?” 

He replied with a quiet “thanks” as she did as he instructed before beginning to weave the silk strands around her breasts. Pansy watched as Neville’s brow furrowed in concentration, his tongue peeking out every once in a while, though she doubted he realized he was doing it. 

His gaze caught hers as she watched him, and he blushed. “Turn around.” When she did, it felt like he was lacing every vertebra in her back. He tugged hard at something, causing her body to jerk toward him, and he stabilized her with a hand on her hip. He quickly pulled a hand away and murmured a quiet, “Sorry”. 

“Face me one more time.” He looked over body, surveying his work as if concentrating deeply on the structure of the knotting. “I’m gonna do one more, over your—” he swallowed audibly and whispered, “—nipples.” 

A delicate knot was placed against the bud of her nipple causing a zing of sensation to spark in her centre. She attempted to stifle a moan by biting her lip with little success.

“Fuck, I am so sorry Pansy. It’s not usually this difficult for me. It’s just, you’re―you’re you.” He shrugged and ran his palm over his face before holding it out to her to help her down. 

Seeing the normally well-assured and confident Neville be reduced to a blubbering mess, a blubbering mess _for her_ nonetheless, made Pansy feel powerful and sexy.

When she stood upright, Neville stepped back and surveyed his work one more time, summoning another length of silk from the floor and creating a sling before looping the length several times along the canopy of the bed. Several strands of the silk were left hanging as he tested and adjusted the tension and position of the sling. He assisted her into position. “I’m going to levitate you and then do the tying, then I will cancel the levitation and see how it holds before I let you go. Let me know immediately if anything feels off.” 

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. As he nudged her body back towards the bed, each movement and flexion of her hips caused the knot situated above her clit to make contact, sending shocks of pleasure through her. 

After a few more tugs and pulls she was suspended above the bed in a semi-seated position like she was in a swing with her legs spread open, her sex clenching at the coolness of the air, presumably at a height that would be suitable for Cormac to fuck her senseless. She looked to Neville who had stepped back to watch as he cancelled the levitation charm, his wand moving in an intricate figure-eight pattern, though the spell flowing from his lips was unfamiliar. The warmth of a monitoring charm fell over her as Neville checked the tension, and when she indicated she was comfortable, he left her suspended above the bed.

“I’m going to get Cormac. I placed a charm that will sound if anything happens to the binds while I am gone.” 

She nodded, thankful for his foresight as she watched him leave the room in Cormac’s suite. It felt like hours with the way the knot was rubbing at her clit was sending jolts of pleasure through her body, causing her to spend the entire length of time Neville and Cormac were gone on edge, trying not to come without Cormac present. She heard him before she saw Cormac re-enter, the pride in his voice sending a thrill through her body. “Oh pet, look at you. All trussed up for me. Absolutely gorgeous. Did you thank Neville?” 

Cormac finally entered her view, his eyes grazing over every inch of her, but ultimately landing on her exposed and dripping cunt. “Thank Neville, pet.” 

“Thank you, Neville.” It came out breathier than she intended it to, but the overstimulation from the knots was causing her to slip further and further into that sweet oblivion where she no longer needed to think, only to feel. 

“Of course, did you still need me?” Pansy couldn’t deny her disappointment that Neville didn’t want to stay to watch after all that he just did for them. She wanted him to stay… and maybe even participate. Goodness knows she’d been imagining what his cock might feel like since she’d seen him come earlier. 

“Stay and enjoy the show.” Cormac caught Pansy’s eye and winked, indicating this was just the beginning of their night together. She was relieved, being watched by Neville gave her a thrill like no other. 

Cormac dropped his trousers quickly, palming his burgeoning erection before he crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. 

“I have been waiting in the other room, a wreck, I needed you so bad. I had to have a wank to keep from finishing too fast.” The image of Cormac pleasuring himself while in the other room crossed her mind, and she closed her eyes, attempting to still her breathing. A hand curled around her hip and Pansy felt the blunt head of Cormac’s cock nudging at her centre.

Pansy turned her head towards Neville, to see him bracing himself against the corner post of the bed on one forearm, his hand pulling his cock from its cloth confines. 

“Oh pet, you are still so wet. Did Neville get to touch your pretty pussy while he did this?” His thumb tugged the silk to the side as hips thrust forward and he sheathed himself inside of her, hands tightly grasping the inside of her thighs, just below the silk bindings. 

She moaned loudly at the intrusion, the snap of his hips and the press of his pelvis against the knot at her clit bringing her closer to the edge, “No, sir.” 

“Mmmm... what a shame, this pussy is divine.” His pace increased slamming into her with each thrust of his hips as his fingers toyed with the knot. He pushed at it, and Pansy’s body tried desperately to pull away from the pleasure-pain caused by the pressure of the knot against her clit. 

Cormac grunted as he fucked her and white lights began to form in Pansy’s vision. 

“Like what you see, Longbottom?” 

“Yes.” Even in her hazy mind, she could still hear the huskiness in his voice.

“Want to fuck her mouth while I fuck her pussy?”

“Gods, yes.” 

The prospect of crossing another item off her list caused her to spasm and her orgasm to wash over her quickly. The silk soaked with her slick continued to push against her, keeping her on edge. 

“Lower her down, Longbottom.” Cormac held her to him while still inside her, allowing Neville to undo the suspension knots. 

Cormac withdrew from Pansy and lowered her onto the bed releasing the suspension and monitoring charms, “Why don’t you place your feet up by the pillows and hang your head off the bed pet.” 

She turned over and crawled towards the edge of the bed turning to lie on her back, her head hanging off, and when she opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of Neville’s cock.

Cormac reentered her, and when she moaned, Neville held the base of his cock with one hand as he tapped the tip against her lips. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” An endless string of curses left Neville’s mouth, his other hand falling down to cradle Pansy’s cheek as her tongue worked over his length. 

Cormac chuckled, “Oh yeah, she is amazing at giving head.” 

Neville barely managed to speak through the haze of pleasure clouding his mind. “I’m not going to last.” 

“Be a good girl and swallow all of his come. Don’t let any spill out.” Cormac began thrusting into her deeper and more forcefully, his fingertips gripping so hard on her thighs, that Pansy would expect bruises in the morning. The smacking of his hips against hers agitated the knot at her clit, bringing her closer to another climax. 

Her legs began shaking with the exertion, each thrust causing her mouth to engulf Neville more, allowing his cock to slide back to her throat. Neville canted his hips, drawing his cock over her tongue. “Fuck, Pansy, I’m gonna―” He grunted as his cock twitched between her lips, his hot come mostly spilling down her throat and she swallowed around him quickly, desperate to keep it all in her mouth while Cormac flicked her clit three times, sending her over the edge and spurring his own climax. 

Neville murmured a spell, releasing her from the silk wrapped around her body as he collapsed back into the chair near the bed and Cormac against her chest. 

Cormac pulled out of her, cast a cleansing charm and pulled her into an embrace. Pansy was boneless in his arms, her entire body on fire from the seemingly endless pleasure at their hands. She vaguely recalled hearing “good girl” and “so beautiful” before feeling a cool glass touching her lips, cold water coating her tongue and throat, cooling her body from its post-orgasm haze. As she began to doze off, she felt Cormac massaging at her wrists and ankles with lotion before cradling her into his arms. 

She awoke to two naked and warm bodies on either side of her. As she stirred, Cormac leaned down to kiss her, the tips of his fingers tenderly stroking her back. 

“Hi there. I hope this is okay.” 

Pansy nodded against his lips before tucking her face against Cormac’s chest, Neville’s arm haphazardly slung over her waist. “Thank you for last night. It was incredible.” 

“Anything for you, love. Get some more rest, we will talk about all of this later on.” 

She tilted her head and drew her lips over his sweetly before snuggling tighter into his embrace and drifting off once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just create a rare pairing? You can thank Ravenslight for that one, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, as always thanks to my alpha and beta for whipping this piece into shape, and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, may you continue to test negative and stay positive!


End file.
